The brain has various functions, but the most important function is memory and cognition. If there are no cognitive and memory abilities in the human, it is difficult to perform everyday life and it becomes a problem for survival. The memory and cognition are associated with almost all functions of the brain and brain structures associated with the memory and cognition are various and closely connected to almost all brain parts.
The memory are classified into several steps and divided into a step of registering and encoding information, a storing step, and a step of accessing and withdrawing to a place of memory.
The encoding refers to an initial process in which information entered into the brain through sensory organs is learned and memorized. The information is first stored through the encoding, but in order for the stored information to be continuously retained and stored more firmly, a process after encoding is required and this process is called consolidation. If the consolidation of the memory is not achieved well, memory forgetting occurs rapidly and memory retention becomes difficult. The withdrawal means a process of consciously invoking the contents stored in the long-term memory. The withdrawal method includes recalling and recognition. The recalling is to invoke consciously the contents of the memory and the recognition is to invoke the contents while hints are applied. In most cases, the recalling is more difficult than the recognition. However, like patients with frontal lobe injury or subcortical vascular dementia, the recalling is difficult, but the recognition is achieved well, and in this case, the encoding and the storing of the memory are performed well, but there is failure of the withdrawal. If there is a memory storage failure, both the recalling and the recognition have the failure.
In addition, short-term memory is also referred to as working memory, which is a process of performing the next task by using the information after storing the information for a short period. The short-term memory means a temporary stay before the information entering the brain hardens to the long-term memory. A feature of the working memory is working memory that is usually erased after performing a predetermined task.
The long-term memory means learning a new task and memorizing the new task again after a predetermined time elapses. Memorizing things which have been experienced in our daily lives or the contents which have been learned again after the time elapses corresponds to almost the long-term memory.
The memory and cognitive disorders correspond to very serious diseases that make daily life impossible, and includes diseases caused by a wide variety of causes and mechanisms, such as aging, Alzheimer's disease, schizophrenia, Parkinson's disease, Huntington's disease, pick disease, Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease, depression, aging, head injury, stroke, CNS hypoxia, cerebral ischemia, encephalitis, forgetfulness, traumatic brain injury, hypoglycemia, Wernicke-Korsakoff syndrome, drug addiction, epilepsy, fasciola hepatica, hippocampal sclerosis, headache, brain aging, dementia, frontotemporal lobar degeneration, tumor, normal pressure hydrocephalus, HIV, cerebrovascular disease, cerebral disease, cardiovascular disease, amnesia, radiation exposure, metabolic disease, hypothyroidism, mild cognitive impairment, cognitive deficiency and attention deficit. In order to solve the memory and cognitive disorders, the related art has made various efforts, but up to now, there have been no reports and application on the efficacy of synthetic peptides having precise sequences as well as substances having an excellent neuroprotective effect and a brain function improving effect against various brain-nervous system diseases.